pointless_rpgfandomcom-20200215-history
Autumn House
The 'Autumn House '''is a building located at the bottom of the Autumn region valley by the water's edge. Having fallen into disrepair since the Flash, visiting the house's ruins is an optional choice the player can make. Pre-Flash Before the Flash, the Autumn House was the home of an unknown member of the Last Matador Commission and his spouse. Many emptied crates of Joy present in a secret room of the house suggests that the former owner was involved with the Commission's attempt to finance Yado and his Joy project; the hidden location of the Joy implies that whomever had the crates moved there had intimate knowledge of the home's layout, possibly having been the owner himself, or one of his close friends who would have known about the secret room. Layout Exterior The building itself has multiple stories, and is separated into two halves by a chimney against the front exterior wall; this separation also marks a change in elevation of the triangular roof's heights, with one half of the roof being substantially shorter than the other half. The shorter of the two halves' roof has a satellite dish resting on it, presumably connected to the television set inside the house. The exterior walls are gray and metallic in nature, with evidence of corrosion visible at the seams between the upper and lower portions of the walls where a new story of the building begins; the house's roof also has the same coloration and corrosion. A total of three windows are visible from outside the front of the house, with two broken windows and one fully intact window in view. All such windows are on the same half of the house as the taller roof with one window being at the highest point of the exterior wall, immediately adjacent to the roof and where the two halves of the roof separate; this window has a slanted top, parallel to the slant of the roof. The other two windows are at the base of the exterior wall, with one fully intact horizontal double-pane window closer to the chimney than the other double-pane window, which has since been shattered. The front doors to the home are situated near the chimney on the left half of the house, with the glass windows on each door being shattered. A watering can is seated in front of the doors, slightly to the left, and cannot be interacted with. A small bench is positioned to the far left of the leftmost half of the exterior wall. Unfortunately, Alex cannot sit on this bench. Foyer Entering the Autumn House through the front door leads the player into a small foyer room, with a hat rack to the right of the entrance; to the left, there is a wall-mounted double-headed lamp, then another set of double doors leading further into the house. At the very far left of the room, there is a lavender sofa. Regrettably, Alex is not able to sit on this sofa, either. The interior walls of the Autumn House are revealed to the player here to be a light gray color, with small hints of blue and purple making themselves known when one views the darker portions of the walls, such as the many crevices of the walls or the vine-like decorative pattern close to the ceiling. Though certain rooms have carpet, the majority of rooms have wooden floorboards. Hallway A Advancing through the House through the Foyer's double doors will bring Alex into a hallway, with two wall-mounted lights on the wall and a singular door between. At the far right, there is another set of double doors, mirroring the double doors that Alex emerged through on the left. Television Room Progressing through the singular door of Hallway A will bring Alex to a large room with two windows -- one shattered, the remnants of the pane on the floor -- and a Zoltatronics cathode-ray tube television set, with a futon (that Alex cannot sit on) and coffee table situated in front of it for optimal viewing. The room is implied to have been partially curtained off from the entrance, though one such curtain has fallen on the floor. A small painting is behind the television set, but its details are too small to adequately describe its contents. The center of the room is carpeted, with the carpet being purple in color. If the player manages to restore power to the Autumn House, then interacting with the television set will initiate the Television Scene. The player should exercise caution in triggering the scene, as upon its conclusion, they will be forced to fight Raymund Ripe, who ambushes Alex whilst he is distracted by the television. Painting Room If the player chooses to go through the double doors at the far right of Hallway A, they are presented with another large room with two large double-pane windows, whose fractured glass is seen on the floor. Partially obscuring the rightmost window are two somewhat obfuscated paintings; the first of the two depicts a man fighting a wounded bull, and the second depicts an unknown woman clinging to the arm of the house's owner, who is dressed in an olive green suit and beige undershirt. To the far left and far right of the room are staircases that lead to the second story of the building. Staircase A Proceeding through the leftmost staircase in the Painting Room will bring Alex to a small room whose distinguishing features are a looted wardrobe to the far right, a table beneath the wall-mounted light, and a single door to the far left. Bedroom The Bedroom can be accessed through the singular door in the Staircase A area. A bed fit for two individuals is in the center of the room, with a small end table with a bottle to the right, beneath a small painting of a red-haired woman presumed to be the lover of the house's owner. An trauma kit container is on the floor, and interacting with it reveals that it has been looted. A fully intact wardrobe on the far left can be interacted with to reveal a secret passageway. Maintenance Tunnel Using the secret tunnel behind the Bedroom wardrobe will take Alex to a maintenance tunnel, whose walls appear to be heavily reinforced and constructed of either metal or concrete. Four thick power cables emerging from a lone generator in the middle of the tunnel run out into the rest of the home; interacting with this generator will present Alex with the opportunity to turn the generator on and restore power to the house. A second secret passageway exists at the far left of the maintenance tunnel. Joy Room Using the second secret passageway in the Maintenance Tunnel will lead to a small, secret room with several emptied cardboard boxes of Joy. Additionally, there is a single locked door towards the left of the room, whose windows are blocked off by red curtain. If Alex traded for the Specific Key on Garbage Island, this door may be unlocked and can be proceeded through. Display Room By unlocking the door to this room with the Specific Key, Alex is treated to the view of a lone gummy worm in a cylindrical display case on a podium, surrounded by red curtains. By interacting with the display case, Alex can retrieve the Exclusive Gummy Worm. Staircase B Venturing forth up the rightmost stairs of the Painting Room will take the player into a small room with a set of double-pane windows, equally as large as those encountered in the previous room and equally as broken. Below the room's wall-mounted lights is a bookshelf; upon interaction, it is revealed that one of the books is ''Leviathan ''by Thomas Hobbes. Adjacent to the bookshelf, on the right, is a singular door. Study Going through the single door of the Staircase B room brings Alex to the Study, having belonged originally to the house's owner. In the center of the room is the desk; seated atop the desk is a small statuette of a bird, likely a bald eagle, and behind the desk is a tall set of double-pane windows. A chair has been pushed aside to the left of the desk. On the wall behind the desk are multiple framed objects, including a document similar in appearance to a diploma, a newspaper clipping, and a photograph. Alex can only interact with the newspaper clipping and the photograph -- doing so provides the player with a closer look at the framed papers, with the newspaper's headlines reading "GARBAGE INSANITY 1st THREAT TO AMERICA". The newspaper also contains a photograph of a mob of protesters, with one of their signs bearing a large general prohibition sign. There also is a small article pertaining to a dog beating a man at chess. At the far right is a large bookcase with a display for a Silver Angel statuette -- this statuette can be looted. After removing the statuette, the player can interact further and discover that two books contained on the bookcase are ''The Decline of the West by Oswald Spengler, and ''The Use and Abuse of History ''by Friedrich Nietzsche. Category:Locations Category:Autumn